Long Distance Call
by Thata Martins
Summary: 99 Problems. Depois que seu irmão foi embora, Sam recebe uma ligação perturbadora.


**22 de Abril de 2010.**

**Resumo:** 99 Problems. Depois que seu irmão foi embora, Sam recebe uma ligação perturbadora.

**Beta:** Ninguém. Os erros são só meus.

**Advertências:** Spoilers do 5x17.

* * *

**Long Distance Call**

Ele ligava para o irmão incessantemente. O celular estava desligado, não conseguia achá-lo de jeito nenhum. Estava desesperado, preocupado, um monstro dentro de si revirando de medo e remorso. Não devia tê-lo deixado sozinho. Castiel, machucado e bêbado num canto, também não ajudava em nada. Só podia esperar Dean dar um sinal de vida. Enquanto isso ligava para ele de cinco em cinco minutos.

O telefone tocou inesperadamente. Sam nem tirou o aparelho da orelha para atendê-lo.

- Dean?

- Não. – uma voz feminina soou do outro lado – Não, não. Ahn... É o Sam?

- Sou eu. Quem fala?

- Sam, aqui é a Lisa. Você nem deve lembrar de mim, mas...

- Não, eu lembro. Sei quem você é. – Como não saber? Lisa era a mulher com quem Dean sonhava em construir família. A mulher que apareceu nos sonhos dele aquela vez em que tiveram que salvar Bobby de si mesmo. – Olha, Lisa... Agora não é uma boa hora, eu preciso...

- Eu estou ligando por causa do Dean. – ela falou rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse desligar o telefone – Ele esteve aqui.

Silêncio mortal. Nem ela, nem Sam disseram nada por muito tempo.

- Ele apareceu na porta da minha casa, todo estranho, com um papo de que o mundo ia ficar ruim, que ia ser realmente assustador... A cara dele... Não estava boa. Ele... Eu... Não consegui impedi-lo de ir embora, mas... Eu estou realmente preocupada...

- Ele foi te ver?

- Sim.

- E o que exatamente ele lhe disse? – Sam sentia o animal dentro de si cravar as unhas em seu estômago.

- Ele me disse que tudo ia ficar bastante ruim. Mas que eu não precisava me preocupar, porque ele ia fazer arranjos para mim e Ben.

- Arranjos? – Sam estranhou – Que tipo de arranjos?

- Não sei! Ele disse que as pessoas que ele ia ver em seguida só conseguiriam algo dele se nós ficássemos a salvo. Eu... Eu não entendi. Mas ele parecia... – a voz começou a ficar chorosa – Ele parecia se despedir... E determinado. E... Fiquei com medo...

Arranjos? Pessoas a seguir? Lisa e Ben a salvo? O que diabos...

E então ele juntou as peças, montando o quebra-cabeça. Dean tinha saído correndo do quarto de motel para falar com Zacharias. Para dizer sim a Miguel. E antes de enfrentar a corja, ele passara na casa de Lisa, para se despedir dela. E garantir que eles iam ficar bem.

Dean ia fazer um pacto com os anjos, para que os dois saíssem ilesos daquela bagunça.

O monstro que estava alojado no fundo de seu estômago abriu caminho para fora, escalando por dentro de seu peito, chegando até a garganta. As implicações daquilo estavam tão nítidas para Sam, que ele sentiu seus olhos se encherem d'água.

Lágrimas invadiram os orbes verdes, derramando-se continuamente. Lágrimas de raiva. De mágoa. De decepção. Seu irmão tinha se despedido de uma pessoa, e somente uma pessoa. Não se importara com ninguém mais. Não pensava em fazer acordo por mais ninguém que não Lisa e Ben.

Sam fora deixado de lado. Castiel fora esquecido, junto com Bobby. E todas as outras dezenas de pessoas mortas ao longo dos anos para que os dois pudessem ter uma chance de lutar por suas vidas e as vidas de todos os humanos.

Dean tinha escolhido duas pessoas que sequer conhecia à sua família.

- Sam? Sam? – ela chorava ao telefone – Você está aí? Ele saiu daqui há algumas horas. Demorei a encontrar seu número... Não sei se você vai conseguir encontrá-lo, mas...

- Obrigado por ligar, Lisa. – ele forçou sua voz para parecer normal.

- Você irá atrás dele, Sam? – Silêncio mortal novamente. – Sam? Você irá, não irá? Irá impedi-lo de fazer qualquer burrada que ele tenha ido fazer, não é?

Sam não respondeu, as lágrimas caindo rapidamente por sua face, o monstro saindo de dentro do seu corpo em gemidos e soluços frustrados. E ela entendeu. Lisa entendeu o que o silêncio significava. E soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e indignação.

- Sam, você tem que ir atrás dele... Ele é seu irmão, ele...

Sam desligou o aparelho, jogando-o a um canto do quarto.

**FIM**


End file.
